metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Uboinik (Shambler)
The Uboyneg is a shotgun made after the nuclear devastation (post-blast) . It is a powerful weapon for close-quarter combat, and though it lacks the vicious alpha strike damage of the Double-Barreled Shotgun, it has considerably better sustainability and is infinitely more reliable when faced with enemy aggression, be it a pack of rampaging Nosalises or a single angry Nazi. It is one of the "signature" weapons of the game, featured prominently throughout the game. It is also one of the most reliably effective guns in the game, being effective against virtually any opponent once you're in-close; sadly, like most shotguns, it has the critical failing of an extremely sluggish reload rate. On the plus side, the Uboyneg can hold up to six shells and, as the name suggests, needs no reload between shots. The Loading-system is based off that of a revolver, although it is not double-actioned, but Gas operated, and thus, whenever all bullets are discharged from the magazine, Artyom needs to load one shell, and then load it into the chamber, before he puts in other shells. To fully reload the Shotgun, you need to press the reload button twice: one to load the first shell, and one to load the rest. The second reload can be interupted at any given moment, to start firing. It is used by many of your human opponents, and can be lethal if you get too close to them when armed with one of these. Variants and obtaining There are two variants that can be aquired in the game. All costs are in MGR (Military-Grade Rounds), these are the real costs, because the weapon cost depends on the value of the weapon you have in that slot. *'Automatic-Shotgun': standard shotgun, in addition uses the stock for melee attacks. #Can be picked up free, from most dead human enemies. #Shops - 120 MGR. *'Automatic-Shotgun with Bayonet': instead of attacking with the stock, you use a bayonet to attack with. #Pick one free in Sparta. #Can be found at the back of the Red Army's outpost, at the beginning of the Frontline mission, at the bottom of a staircase in a flooded room. #Can be Purchased from a few traders later in the game. #One can be found extremely early on for free. As soon as you get to Dry station, look around for boxes stacked on eachother, somewhere inside the "box labyrinth" there will be a sleeping guard armed with one. You can also smoke some Marijuana by the sleeping guard as well. Tactics and use The Uboyneg is your best friend in close-quarter encounters; from the moment you get one for your arsenal, it is far and away one of the most reliable guns in the game; a lot of your fighting takes place indoors, where the Uboyneg is at its best. Its power is quite impressive; It quickly brings down even armored infantrymen with body shots. Unfortunately, it reloads incredibly slowly; each shell has to be loaded by hand, resulting in a terribly slow reload process between volleys. Whilst not so bad against single targets or pairs, this terribly long process can be outright fatal if you do not fight smart. Staying mobile with this weapon is vital, as is taking advantage of the fact that it can fire while it's reloading if there's ammo in the chambers. The Bayonet is a dramatic improvement for this gun; it does a fair bit of damage, has no need for ammo, and saves you the need to switch weapons to melee attack to break open a door or deal with a small threat, like a Lurker. It also effectively doubles the utility of the weapon; by alternating up Bayonet attacks and Shotgun blasts, the Uboyneg can quickly bring down the toughest of enemy oppostion with some practice. A weapon not to be ignored. Trivia * If the player is idle long enough, Artyom will clean the inside of the weapon's barrel. * It is the most common weapon used by NPCs; Hunter uses one, as does Vladimir, Ulman, Khan, Bourbon, and so on. * It does negligably less damage-per-shell than the Double-Barreled Shotgun, but with the added advantage of rapid follow-up shots. * It is the gun most-commonly shown in official media.